


Drarry Através De Drabbles

by Pexku20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rival Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pexku20/pseuds/Pexku20
Summary: Mini Historias Drarry (Tal vez Wolfstar) sin conexión una con la otra.(O tal vez sí)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	Drarry Através De Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes y la mayoría de elementos usados le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y no busco ningún beneficio más que expresar mis ideas.

–Merlín Potter, Me veo espectacular con esta corbata verde.

Y Harry tuvo que contenerse para no rodar los Ojos, Draco podía ponerse insoportable algunas veces.

En ocasiones se preguntaba como habían llegado a este punto de sus vidas, Y la respuesta estaba en el Tercer año de Hogwarts. 

Mas Epecíficamente el baile dónde Harry le pidió una tregua y le propuso matrimonio.

Gracias a Dumbledore se abrió un Stand dónde los alumnos podían casarse falsamente, así que Harry creyó la mejor idea sellar su pacto de tregua ahí; Aún sin comprender la magnitud que eso podía significar para su némesis.

El niño que vivió le había pedido matrimonio, Para un chico con la crianza que Draco tuvo, Eso solo significaba una confesión de amor que no dejaría pasar.

Sin embargo no era tonto, sabía que no tenía validés, Al menos por ahora. Él se encargaría de que si la tuviera en el futuro.

Y para enojo de Ginny Weasley, Lo había logrado.

Así que Draco se sentía con todo el derecho de alardear frente a Harry

Pese a que Hermione les había recomendado no verse ese día especial, Para Draco eran solo creencias Muggles sin importancia.   
Ese mañana más que nunca tenía todo el derecho de restregarle a Harry Potter que un Malfoy obtiene lo que quiere

Y así Harry potter, Después de tener a Draco Malfoy frente a él jurándole su amor pudo notar dos cosas.  
La primera es que Malfoy se veía jodidamente bien con esa corbata, Y la segunda es que no le importaba escucharlo alardear siempre y cuando estuviera con él todos los años que les quedaban de Vida.


End file.
